pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Ballerinas! Pretty Cure's Skating Lessons Part I
Ice Ballerinas! Pretty Cure's Skating Lessons Part I is the 41st episode of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Coppelia defects from the dark side after falling for Franz Eisbach. Synopsis The episode starts with a two week vacation from lessons as the Cures are hanging out at a cafe in an ice rink. At some point, Haruki gets up to get some more onigiri for his party. A girl in plain-looking clothes passes by him and asks if he's ever tried figure skating. Haruki, confused, asks why, and the girl explains that Franz Eisbach is giving free skating lessons beginning today. When Haruki brings it up upon returning to the table, Sakura immediately recognizes the name and suggests taking those lessons. After lunch, the Cures try on different figure skating dresses until they find some that suit them. As they get on the rink, Yukari falls almost immediately, and a young teenage boy who introduces himself as Fritz Silver picks her up, recommending that she and the others stay close to the edge for the time being and adding that he too is new to this, as is his big sister Clara. Some time later, Franz shows up and gets everyone's attention quickly. He exclaims that he's glad to see so many students today before noting that there's still one who's missing and should be here any minute now. Almost as if on cue, a dashing young figure skater appears on the ice and performs a solo routine that amazes everyone. Suddenly, Akane notices a red rose in the skater's hair and, realizing that the skater is actually a girl, falls backwards and has to be picked up by Haruki and Irina. Franz introduces the skater, who Haruki recognizes from when he was getting the onigiri, as his little sister, Ariel. "She may look like a boy, and she even dresses like a boy," he explains, "but she's one of the most graceful figure skaters I've ever taught, as you've just seen, and she's been at it far longer than many of you gathered here today have." Sakura mentions to Odile that Ariel's performance was so amazing, she could almost be a prima ballerina. Franz goes on to mention that each class will begin with the basics and finish with pairs lessons. Unknown to them, Coppelia, in disguise, is spying on the Cures on her father's order but is in awe of the beauty of the sport. As she watches, Franz notices her and asks if she's here for a lesson, too. Coppelia nods nervously, and she's soon set up with an outfit and skates and joins the others on the ice clinging to the side of the rink right before the basics lessons begin. The Cures start out with a few slips but soon get used to the ice, and Coppelia seems to be a natural as she partners with Franz. Ariel smiles watching as she explains to the Cures that it has been a while since Franz had a good partner, and she hopes that Coppelia will be able to become a permanent partner for Franz. After class, Coppelia is about to leave to report back when Franz stops and asks her if she would like to keep training. Coppelia, though in love with the sport, is worried that her being there would hurt them in some way, but she agrees to stay for more training on encouragement from Ariel, who explains to her that Franz hasn't been able to find a steady figure skating partner for years and that this could be his best chance yet to find a regular partner for pairs skating. After sneaking out many times, she starts to befriend both the Cures and Ariel but seems to be falling for Franz. Unknown to her, Dr. Coppélius has been noticing her sneak off and one day shows up in an attempt to kill Franz. Told to choose between being his daughter and Franz's girlfriend, she affirms that she is still his daughter before getting between him and Franz and warning him that if he wants to kill Franz, he'll have to kill her, too. All of a sudden, an Owarinodansu appears and attacks. The Cures quickly crowd into the dressing room to transform while Dr. Coppélius fights the Owarinodansu to protect his daughter. When the Cures appear, they join in the fight, and Cure Jete finishes it off. Dr. Coppélius, impressed with his daughter's willingness to sacrifice herself and even oppose her own father in the process, walks up to Franz and warns him off, telling him that danger may await him if he pursues his romance with Coppelia, before leaving. Franz skates over to Coppelia and tells her that he doesn't care what her father says, he'll do whatever he can to earn his blessing. The lesson then continues. Meanwhile, the Rat King, revealed to have sent the Owarinodansu, complains about one of his own allies getting in his way and swears that this time, Coppelia won't get away that easily. Unknown to him, Dr. Coppélius has overheard his rant.